Serenity
by Darkie-Rasha
Summary: Serenity is living a normal life until she meets Raven. He's insane and besides his sister Letisha the only hope she has. Now she is being hunted by three men, all wanting revenge for what he father did to them. Will she live?


Serenity  
  
Chapter One  
  
Serenity looked about sitting down at a blue bench under a large oak tree. Leaves littered the ground. She was sitting at her school waiting for it to start. She had long black hair and bright green eyes. She was about five foot three. She stood up just as the bell rang. She wore the school uniform. She wore a short blue skirt with pure snowy white socks that came up a little past her ankles. A white cotton polyester blouse and brown buckle shoes. She hated the outfit but they were forced to wear it, or be suspended. She wore her hair back in a ponytail and had it draped over her right shoulder. She was fourteen.  
She looked up into the night sky. She was one of the few twenty or thirty who went to night school at Manson Junior High. Everyone went into pre-school for two years and by the time they got to eighth grade, the grade she was in, they were fourteen or fifteen. She watched as other people arrived and pulled her sweater tighter around her. The cold autumn wind blew right through it. She hurried to the schools double doors and walked inside. She walked down the marble halls and walked upstairs. It was deserted. Every other light was on giving very little light. She walked to her dark red locker and twisted in her three-digit combination. Her locker swung open and she pulled out her light blue trapper and a few books for chemistry and social studies.  
  
First she had chemistry then social studies. After that she had math. The teacher left after assigning her pages thirteen through twenty. Serenity flipped through the pages already getting a headache. She was the only one in the classroom. Everyone else was in pre-algebra. This was the only class she didn't get. She had to go back upstairs to her locker to get her math book. When she came back down she found she forgot her pencil. She stalled in the halls getting a drink from the water fountain then trudged slowly back to math class.  
  
Serenity looked at the problem on page thirteen. "N times eighty four plus twenty nine minus two equals one hundred ninety-five. What does N equal?" She said to herself. She groaned sinking back in her seat. She didn't get problems like this. She went on to the next one but it was just as hard. She went back to the first problem and stared at it hoping the problem would appear to her. She wrote down the problem and tried to figure it out eight times. Sighing she leaned back in her chair staring at the clock. She still had a good two hours left of math then she would get to go home. She looked at an easier looking problem. "Fifteen times n plus three equals five times N minus fifteen. what is the value of N. This is so hard." Serenity's head ached and she put her hand on it. She stood up and walked upstairs. Shuffling her feet she walked to the water fountain and took a long drink of the water and walked back down the stairs sliding in the hall. She walked into the room slowly and closed the door after her. There were many desks in the math room but the only one that seemed to have been used in ages was hers. They had a white board instead of a black board. On it was the assignment Serenity had to do. Luckily it was due tomorrow, not at the end of class. She would never get this done. She walked over to the window and looked out. It was pitch black, the only light came from the faint yellow gold glow of the streets lights. She sighed sitting back down in her chair not seeing the blood red eyes leering at her from the window. The hairs on the back of her neck raised and she looked over there but saw nothing except branches pressed against the windows. "Got to focus." She told herself.  
  
"Talking to yourself, not all there are we?" A boy asked. He stood in front of her. Serenity hadn't heard him walk in or seen him. After she looked over him she saw he wasn't normal, at least not by how he looked. He was six foot with blue hair slightly curled at the end. He had dark wide blood red eyes and he was slightly skinny yet muscular. He wore a black shirt and large baggy pants. His clothes had cuts all over them, looking as if they came from a knife. or a sword. He was wearing white armor. The armor came from his left shoulder blade, completely covering his shoulder and went across his chest covering his abs. It connected to his belt that was fastened tightly around his waist. The armor went from his right shoulder partly covering it and went around his waist connecting to the opposite side. He had large white wings coming from his back with red tipped feathers. "Who- what. are you?" Serenity asked. He faded as fast as he had come. First his body turned all black and he disappeared completely. Serenity blinked wondering if she was seeing things. Her question was soon answered when the same boy appeared in front of her but floating upside down sitting Indian style. Serenity screamed jumping out of her desk and falling backwards. "Let me see the problem." He picked up the book and again disappeared and appeared sitting on the table up front. Serenity breathed deeply her eyes wide as he sat examining the book. "How easy." He mused. Disappearing again Serenity stood looking around wildly. "Where are you? Who are you? I know you're in here somewhere!" She cried looking around. "This is very easy you know." He said again, this time above her. Serenity moved away and looked up seeing him floating in mid air, defying the laws of physics reading the math book. "Eighty four times n plus twenty nine is one hundred and ninety five." He said confidently. "To think I thought you had to be smart to be in this school." He disappeared again. "Who are you?" Serenity asked annoyed, confused and scared at the same time. "I suppose I overestimated you." He said. He appeared as if he was sitting Indian style on his side and he turned over floating upside down looking at her. His hair stayed where it would though like he was sitting normally on the ground as if there was no gravity for him. Serenity tried to grab her book from him but he faded again. He appeared behind her, Serenity did not know this though. She looked around wondering where the boy went. The boy, more or less a man who looked about her age, maybe older, leaned close to her ear and whispered "Boo." Serenity jumped up and turned around to see him fading. Serenity dived for him but he disappeared before she got a hold of him. She lay on the ground angrily as he appeared sitting on her head. The funny thing though was it was as if he was light as a feather. "My name is Raven." He said looking through the book. He faded and appeared sitting on her desk. He picked up Serenity's notebook and tossed it to her along with her pencil. "What are you?" She asked. Raven looked at her and let out a laugh. It was long and cruel as if he knew a secret that would change her whole life, and she. didn't. "Which do you think is better?" he asked ignoring her last question. "To over estimate someone or to under estimate someone." He disappeared and appeared sitting on her head again. "I don't know what you are or why you're here but you were telling me the first answer." Serenity said shaking her head trying to get him off. Raven taped his head thoughtfully. "Possibly I was answering right, or maybe." He disappeared again. Serenity was getting used to it by now. He floated in front of her upside down sitting Indian style once more. "I was just pulling you inside a false sense of security. You may never know." "Will you just help me?" Serenity asked. "Eighty four times n plus twenty nine is one hundred and ninety five." Serenity started to write it down but he continued faster. "First you combine twenty nine and two which is twenty seven then you subtract one hundred ninety five to get one hundred sixty eight." "Slow down!" Serenity cried writing as fast as she could. He floated a bit lazily and continued once she wrote it all down. "Then you're left with eighty four times N equals one hundred sixty eight. Then you divide one hundred sixty eight by eighty four, which is two. Then you come to two and two equals N." He helped her with a few more problems but he didn't make it easy. He asked random questions every few minutes. His latest was "What is a pickle monkey?" Serenity had tried every answer but she hadn't got it yet. Serenity stared at the next problem. Raven was searching through her desk. He took out a candy bar and disappeared appearing sitting on her head once more. He looked down at the book in her lap as he ate it dropping crumbs on her book. "Having trouble with the next problem are you?" He faded again and appeared sitting by her. "Over estimated you again." "I can figure it out!" Serenity argued not letting him see her face turning red with embarrassment. He helped her with that problem though he spent about ten minutes teasing her about not being able to solve it on her own. Serenity stood as Raven faded for about the hundredth time in since she'd met him. He appeared in front of her as she headed to the door. "Where are you going?" He asked appearing floating upside down in front of her. Serenity screamed surprised and jumped back. He laughed seeming very amused. He faded again and appeared behind her grabbing her on the shoulders. Serenity's eyes went wide as the room around her disappeared as she dropped her book. She was suddenly outside. The cold wind blew around Serenity making her shiver. She didn't know how she got out here. All she was aware of was being held above the ground. She looked behind her seeing Raven holding her carelessly by the back of the sweater. Serenity struggled then seeing how high up she stopped and grabbed onto his arm tightly. "Don't drop me!" Serenity cried holding on tightly to him. "Drop you. now why would I do a thing like that?" He let out an insane laughter and held her higher. "Oh no." he said letting go of her. "I believe I just did." Serenity screamed as she fell closer and closer to the ground. Raven floated above watching. He faded again and appeared standing on the ground. He held his arms out and caught Serenity. "You. you. you." Was all Serenity could manage to mutter. She was too much in shock. Raven watched her look at him her mouth open unable to say anything. Raven looked about to say something but he looked up his eyes going wide and quickly threw Serenity into a pile of leaves, fading before she even hit the ground. Serenity looked around. He had to be around here somewhere, but she didn't see him. Then she saw someone else. He was five eleven with dark blood red hair that reached a little past his chin. He wore a bucket hat that matched his hair color. At the moment his eyes were gray. He had on a black shirt that was so torn up it would be mistaken for a rag. His blue jeans were worse. He had a sheath on his back with a two handed sword in it. Sitting on a rock he lowered his black sunglasses looking at Serenity. He put them back up and slowly stood walking to her. Serenity looked at him. It was something about how his eyes looked, that made her have no will to move. No it wasn't like falling in love it was like being held captive by yourself, and it was a horrible feeling. She started to stand up then stopped sitting down in the leaves. She wondered if he saw Raven. She wasn't too sure about him. He seemed. well crazy. The boy finally standing stared at her thoughtfully. He looked younger than Raven, maybe by a year or two. He looked at her through his sunglasses not removing them again. Slowly he reached out a black-gloved hand and she took it fast. He was surprised by this but quickly and easily pulled her to her feet. "Who are you?" He asked. His voice was calm and charming. "I'm. Serenity." She said quietly. He looked her over. "Serenity." He said to himself. "I'm Falak." He shook her hand without a word. "Did. you see that guy and-" She stopped. Falak looked at her his brows raised as if questioning her sanity. "I didn't see anyone." He said almost silently. He had a distant feeling in his voice. As if he didn't talk to people much. It wasn't like Raven who just spoke his mind. "Are you sure? I." She stopped as he took off his glasses. His eyes burned into hers. He moved his hand for hers and Serenity let him. All she could see were his eyes. All she could see were his cold gray shining eyes that seemed to never blink. Everything else around her disappeared and she was lost, as if falling into darkness with no end. "Are you ok? Serenity?" She blinked seeing him Falak again. He had his sunglasses back on. "I. I should go back to class." Serenity said She ran past him tripping over a stick. Falak watched her as she regained her balance and ran into the school at top speed. Dammit I could have had her. He thought watching the door slam behind her. He kicked a tree angrily and walked off with his hands in his pockets. Serenity gathered her backpack from her locket slinging it on her back shaking her head. She never felt anything like that before. It was amazing, strange and scary all at the same time. What was it that made her see stars? She didn't know. She didn't want to know. All she wanted was to get home and go to sleep. She had been asleep all day but suddenly she felt tired. Maybe she was coming down with something. Serenity hurried from the school not even noticing Falak watching her from a tree as she made her way down the sidewalk and across the street. She didn't see him follow her slowly but surely. She didn't see any of this. But she did have a feeling she was being followed. Falak watched her from her bedroom window. He couldn't wait until she went to sleep. He sat closer to the window watching her as she sat at her desk writing on a piece of paper. He grinned not wanting to wait until she went to sleep. He shook his head but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her long black hair seemed to glow under the light of her lamp and her bright green eyes sparkled. Then he realized; she was staring at him her eyes wide and her mouth open. He quickly jumped up grabbing onto the roof and sat on it hoping she wouldn't really believe what she saw. Serenity stared at the window; at least it looked like that. She stood up and walked over to it looking in the mirror beside it. She noticed a stain on her white sweater. She wasn't sure what it was from though. She didn't eat anything after she got home and she knew she didn't have a stain on it before she left. She looked at it more closely. It was a grass stain. She cursed under her breath. So she hadn't been imagining Raven. Anyway, if she had, how had she gotten her homework finished? Serenity walked to her bed after turning off her light and crawled under the many blankets she had. After feeling comfortable she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. Falak leaned over the roof looking in the window at Serenity. She was asleep. He blinked and started to crawl down when he heard the sound of metal breaking. "Uh oh." He said as the drainpipe he was holding onto broke and he fell hard onto the cold wet ground. He groaned as he stood up slowly rubbing his head. If only. "Hey." Falak nearly jumped out of his skin. Raven appeared in front of him sitting upside down. "Don't do that!" Falak snapped as Raven laughed insanely. He loved to scare people. He laughed at about anything, mostly peoples fear. "You're more fearful than you claim yourself to be." Raven said fading once more and appearing standing by him. "You're no better than a human." He said with a wide grin. Falak gasped and glared at him his gray eyes cold with anger. He had his sunglasses on so Raven couldn't see. It didn't matter at the moment though, so Falak took off his sunglasses putting them in his hat on his head. "Your so annoying." Falak muttered. "You have a crush on the girl. I saw it from the tree. The way you looked at her, the way she looked at you. I was surprised you didn't kiss." Raven said fading once more floating Indian style on his other side. "I accidentally took off my sunglasses." Falak muttered. "I felt sorry for her since you just scared the daylights out of her and then threw her in a pile of leaves and sticks. Then she saw my eyes and I had to hit myself on the head to lose the trance." He said. "Don't you do that daily?" Raven asked fading once more. He appeared sitting on a rock. "What?" Falak asked turning and looking at him. Raven faded once more and appeared above him smacking him on the head with the heel of his palm. Falak quickly, quicker than usual, took out his sword and slashed at Raven barely missing him. Raven faded just in time. "To slow, to slow." Raven teased from above. "Stop being such a coward!" Falak growled. He grabbed Raven by the ankle and threw him to the ground. Raven faded before he hit and appeared standing with his arms crossed. "No fun, no fun at all. You have no patience. I like the girl. She had patience. She's easy to scare as well." He grinned crossing his arms with satisfaction. "Whatever." Falak said coldly. He jumped up and grabbed onto the window ledge hosting him self up and sitting on it. Raven faded and appeared by him looking in the window. Serenity was lying in her bed fast asleep. Her covers pulled tightly over her. "What are you doing?" A voice asked. Falak let go of the window ledge in surprise and fell on his back. Raven disappeared. A girl strode over to Falak seeming angry. She had silver colored hair with blood red tips near the end and olive colored eyes. She wore a corduroy trench coat with a two- handed samurai sword dangling from her shoulder by a piece of leather. Her olive green eyes narrowed as she watched him look her over. "Nice to meet you." Falak said quickly standing up. He bowed and took her hand. As he was about to kiss it Raven appeared and knocked him on the back of the head. "That's my sister!" Raven growled from behind Falak. Falak looked around at Raven and smiled nervously. Raven glared at him ready to hit him again. "Uh.." Falak said as he stopped in mid air. He didn't dare kiss her hand. "Incase you don't know what, that's my sister, means it means LET GO OF HER HAND!" He growled. Falak quickly let go of the girl's hand and looked away. "Raven why are you here?" The girl asked annoyed. "Sorry Lessi, I was worried about you. And now I see my worries were not for nothing. I disappeared when I heard someone coming and then I saw you and decided not to go home yet." He glanced at Falak. Falak had moved far away from the girl called Lessi and was trying not to be noticed. "I'll be home soon, I promise. I was just visiting Serenity when I saw this guy and you looking in on her." Letisha said looking at Falak. "She wasn't naked or anything!" Falak protested. "You better learn respect for women before I have to beat it into you." Raven said warningly. He started towards Falak but the girl stopped him. "Hey you were looking at her too!" Falak protested. "I was following you to make sure you weren't going to hurt my sisters friend." Raven said seriously. "I'll take care of it. Go get groceries or something, I'll be home ASAP." Letisha said looking at him. "Ok, but if he gives you ANY problems, you know how to contact me." Raven said looking at Falak. "Yes, I know." She said pushing him away. Raven mumbled to himself and soon took off running disappearing faster than he appeared. "Thank god." Falak said leaning against the wall of the house and sitting. "It's not over yet." She said. She unsheathed her sword held it to his neck. Falak looked surprised. "Uh. Do I just call you Lessi?" He asked nervously. Bad move. She moved the sword closer piercing his throat slightly. "My name is Letisha. Only and I repeat ONLY my brother calls me Lessi. Anyone else will be killed. Now what were you doing, spying on my friend?" She asked. "You see. I was interested in." He stopped and looked at her. He could sense it, she wasn't human either. "Making sure she was ok." He lied. "I thought so. You were one of the others, cursed by Fyre aye?" She asked. She sheathed her sword once more. "I suppose I might as tell. That's why I have these glasses on he gave me the curse that-" Letisha interrupted him. "You can hypnotize people." She said dully. "My brother Raven was the one who killed Fyre but left with.well insanity." She said looking at him. "Actually he's always been insane." He said standing up slowly. "Shut up before I kill you." Letisha said coldly pulling out her sword and moving the blade across his neck slightly. "Shutting up." Falak said. "What was the real reason you were watching my friend?" Letisha asked. "Well I just thought she was beautiful and now that I see you I see her beauty is nothing compared to-" "Oh shut up, suck up." Letisha sighed. She shook her head.  
  
"I was going to say a girl I once knew, aren't you vain?" He said looking away.  
  
Letisha gave a fake laugh and gave him a dirty look. "Stay away from my friend." She said slowly looking up to Serenity's window.  
  
"Fine I will. I hope you know though that Jin plans on capturing her and getting her back by enslaving her." He said looking at the sky and whistling slightly. "But I guess that's not to important really." He said yawning.  
  
"What?!" Letisha nearly shouted. She pushed the blade closer to his neck.  
  
"I guess that means you don't know who Jin, or Charon are. Well. you see they're like your brother.psycho but very intelligent. Not that I'm calling your brother stupid." He added quickly seeing her eyes flash. "But they are a little ticked about what Fyre did to them before he died. I'm not to mad, seeing as I can make anyone do whatever I want." He ignored Letisha rolling her eyes. "So Jin wants to trick her into selling her soul to him, any way possible and Charon I believe just wants to kill her." He said seriously.  
  
"Where would I find this Charon and Jin?" She asked not moving her sword.  
  
"Why do you think I was watching Serenity's house? I do not know." He said impatiently. "Trust me, I have nothing to hurt her, in fact I basically saved her from your brother who threw her out of the school building." He said rolling her eyes.  
  
"He caught her." Letisha said offensively.  
  
"What if he didn't?" He asked with a grin. "Then they would be mad at Raven for killing Serenity and spoiling their fun, then they would come after you or Raven." He grinned again. "Sounds fun, huh?" He asked entertained by her shocked expression.  
  
"Shut up!" Letisha commanded. She sheathed her sword watching him. "Stay away from my friend!" Letisha glared at him as he held his hands up giving up.  
  
"Ok, I'll leave her alone and I won't talk to you anymore." He stood up and walked away from her. "I'll never bother you or look at you again. Or your friend." He turned to her. "On one condition.  
  
"What is the condition?" She asked turning to him.  
  
He grinned. "Look deep into my eyes." He said as he quickly removed his sunglasses. Letisha's eyes went wide and she tried to cry out and look away but no sound escaped and she remained staring into his eyes. He laughed watching as she stood before him her expression blank. He walked to her, he hadn't used it before except on Serenity and that had been on accident.  
  
"Now go home and act as if everything is normal and don't tell Raven anything." He said. "When you get to your house you won't remember any of this." He grinned.  
  
"Ok." Letisha answered dully. Slowly she turned and walked away from him. He couldn't help but stare at her butt as she walked away.  
  
He turned around walking away but turned to look at her butt. Smiling as she disappeared he turned around and ran right into a tree. Falling back he rubbed his head and then stood up. It was time for vengeance. Smiling he easily jumped to the roof. He leaned over, this time grabbing onto the roof and looked into the room. It was dark, and shadows hid in the corners. All looked perfectly normal until he realized; Serenity was gone.  
  
"SHIT!" he basically yelled. He leaned down holding onto the roof with his legs and opened the window. He then sat up and grabbed onto the roof swinging himself into her room. He didn't notice the large muddy footprints on her carpet.  
  
Walking silently through the room he noticed there was a struggle, and a big one at that. Her sheets were torn up, her bed flipped over along with her desk and mirror. Glass littered the floor and Falak didn't notice when he foot was cut and he left one bloody footprint. He walked from her room seeing that the rest of the house was neat and organized. Whoever took her, Jin, or Charon had already knocked her out. Sighing he ran down the stairs and outside sniffing the air trying to find her scent. He had to find Serenity, and kill her for himself. 


End file.
